


Sweet and Spicy

by Nomin_Ambassador



Series: shades of nomin [5]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Crush at First Sight, Domestic Fluff, Dormmates, Enemies to Lovers, Jaemin cooking for Jeno, Jaeno, M/M, Pining, Romance, Roommates, if you can consider it like that, kind of, markhyuck if you squint, model Jeno, nomin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 23:53:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13891794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nomin_Ambassador/pseuds/Nomin_Ambassador
Summary: Jaemin thinks his new dorm mate is cute. If only the older would stop glaring and snapping at Jaemin for breathing, they could possibly be a thing.





	Sweet and Spicy

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be posted last night but I fell asleep while editing T^T

 

-

Being a freshman in college shouldn’t be that scary. It’s a start of a new journey, it where you’ll learn how to be independent, how to survive the life of an adult, not to mention that it’s where you enhance your brain and skills if you want to have a smooth sailing career in the future.

 

 

Entering university should be exciting. It is where you’ll meet new people, live in a new environment and try new stuffs. But that’s not exactly the case for the freshman named Na Jaemin- a bubbly, but definitely naive and clueless kid who just want to have a degree in Engineering.

 

 

It would be a lie if he denies that he cried the whole night before the day he needed to board the bus from his hometown to the university he’s admitted in. He kissed his parents goodbye with a promise that he’ll call them often and visit them during holidays, too hesitant to even leave their sides especially when he saw the bittersweet smiles painted on their faces as they sent him off.

 

 

It would be a lie if he’ll say that his knees didn’t buckle the moment he stepped out of the bus, dragging his suitcase with him only to see the huge premise of his new school. His eyes widened in a mixture of delight and horror as he watched different kinds of students flooding the front lawn of the school’s main building.  

 

 

The whole crowd was a stranger to Jaemin that it scared him. He puffed some air to move his bangs covering his eyes and started to walk in order to find his dorm. His older brother who was an alumnus of the same school gave him instructions about how he could reach the building where the dorms are located.

 

 

7 minutes of walking and Jaemin’s feet started to ache but he already saw the building from where he was so he forced himself to go on. His suitcase was getting heavier and heavier as his muscles started to burn up.

 

 

A hundred more steps and he finally arrived at the doorsteps of the building. Not wanting to waste more time, he lifelessly pulled his stuffs along with him to enter the glass doors and went directly towards the lift.

 

 

What he didn’t expect though was a huge sign posted at the elevator saying that it was still under maintenance and wasn’t available at the moment. Jaemin groaned as loud as he can, even stomping his aching feet in annoyance as he burned holes at the door of the lift as if it would magically open.

 

 

He stayed in front of it for a few moments before he surrendered and just retreated towards the stairs, grimacing when he remembered that he needed to reach the 7th floor alive with 10kg suitcase.

 

 

_Pure luck_. He sarcastically mumbled to himself as he started climbing up the narrow stairs while dragging his luggage.

 

 

He managed to climbed until the 3rd floor without dying, and by the 5th floor he was already breathless. He’s supposed to have more endurance since he’s a dancer back when he was in high school but it had been awhile since he stopped training and he just came from a 4 hour long trip- you can’t expect him to pull this off with ease.

 

 

On his way to the 6th floor, he heard footsteps following his path. Like the scaredy cat he is, he started to mutter prayers and sped up his pace thinking he was being hunted by a ghost, causing him to lose his balance and stumble back. He shut his eyes tightly, expecting a painful landing on the cold concrete.

 

 

But instead of the tiled floor, he felt two hands supporting his waist and a hard chest catching his back to prevent him from falling. His eyes snapped open and he shrieked when he saw a familiar face looking down at him with a frown. He immediately detached himself from the guy and turned towards him.

 

 

“YOU!”

 

 

The said boy raised an eyebrow on him but didn’t mutter a response.

 

 

“Aren’t you that famous good looking guy in the Lotte commercial?” He asked innocently, not giving a thought about his words until he boy looked at him weirdly, making him embarrassed with himself.

 

He remembered him from a commercial of an amusement park because it actually became the talk of the town few months ago due to the unrealistic looks of the guy. The commercial showed the boy and another girl walking around Lotte like they were on a date and it gained so much buzz- and Jaemin may or may not have wished to be the girl in the commercial holding this boy’s hand. Now that the said person was standing in front of him, Jaemin can’t help but be left in awe.

 

 

The boy with black hair scoffed at Jaemin. “Yes I am. But I would appreciate if you would stop mentioning about it.”

 

 

Jaemin gasped at the harshness in the tone of his voice. “You’re a model too right?! What are you doing here? Are you a student here? Wow unbelievable.” He continued, curious as to why a celebrity was visiting his dorm.

 

 

For a moment Jaemin thought he said something wrong because the boy’s face became as darker as before, if that’s still possible. “Are you saying that I can’t study here too just like a normal person?”

 

 

“That’s not what I’m sayi--”

 

“Nonsense. I have no time to talk to you, move out of my way.” The boy harshly told Jaemin which made the brunette step aside in fear. He jogged his way up and left Jaemin behind who also continued his journey towards his dorm room with a huff.

 

 

That boy was rude and mean. _But atleast he’s cute._

 

 

 

If you’d ask Jaemin, he’d say it’s fate. Or his luck finally working.

 

 

The moment he opened his dorm room with a card key given to him along with his admission letter, he knew he was blessed by the Gods above. Not only that the dorm wasn't just a small space for two beds to fit (it's actually a decent apartment type with a small living area and a kitchen with a small dining table and chairs) but also because he found the same guy sprawled on the sofa. 

 

The boy didn’t notice him at first, quite busy fiddling with his phone, so Jaemin made his presence known by tugging his suitcase hard causing it to produce a squeak. It seemed to work since the mop of blond locks rose slightly to see where the noise came from. Jaemin made eye contact with him and he caught a hint of annoyance in the other boy’s face.

 

 

He was a bit hurt that he already made a bad impression to his potential crush but he didn’t let that get him and smiled nonetheless. “Nice meeting you again! We already met twice in like, 2 minutes and that says a lot about being destined. I’m Na Jaemin by the way, freshman engineering student.” He politely introduced himself and even bowing towards the guy.

 

 

He saw him raise an eyebrow on him before rolling his eyes and going back to fiddling his phone. Jaemin chose to shrug and carry his luggage towards the door he supposed is the bedroom. He was halfway closing the door when he heard the boy mumble a little. “I’m Jeno.” making him smile a little.

 

Well, that’s a start he guessed.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Jaemin was having a hard time with his dorm mate. School was fairly stressful, a week had passed and the amount of works left to them was still manageable. If you ask him, dealing with Jeno was a thousand folds more frustrating.

 

 

Not only that the blonde was a bigass snob, he also tends to get mad at every little things Jaemin does. He didn’t notice it as first, but as the days go by he started to notice how Jeno would snap at him everytime he breathes around him. Like literally everytime Jaemin’s in the same room as him.

 

 

One time Jaemin was washing the dishes while bopping to Cardi B and Jeno just suddenly appeared out of nowhere, snatched Jaemin’s phone and pulled the battery out without muttering a single word to the younger.

 

 

Another incident was when Jaemin showered first before he did and Jeno banged the bathroom door until Jaemin came out. The poor boy barely washed his hair out of fear that Jeno would just kick the door open and drag Jaemin out.

 

 

The most recent one just happened that Friday night when Jaemin was watching TV in their small living area after a stressful day trying to digest calculus and Jeno just slammed the door open, a frown etched on his handsome face. His steps were heavy against the floor and right on that moment Jaemin knew better not to get in his way because Jeno might just beat his ass up on spot.

 

 

The brunette looked away immediately, pretending to be engrossed with the boring talk show that was on as if he wasn’t actually staying up just to wait for Jeno to come so he could ask him if he could help him in his homework.

 

 

Don’t get him wrong- Jaemin isn’t dumb. Naïve yes, clueless most of the times, but not dumb. He got accepted in one of the most prestigious universities in Korea so he will never consider himself as one. It’s just that the prof wasn’t around the whole week and just left them modules to read that were too hard to understand and a homework to answer. Jeno was taking the same course as him and had most of the subjects with Jaemin so he was meaning to ask the guy if he knew the lessons since he’s literally Jaemin’s only friend inside the campus (other than Donghyuck but Jaemin’s pretty sure that boy is no use)  even if Jeno doesn’t see him close to being one.

 

 

He decided against his original plan the moment he saw Jeno’s current state though. Not like Jeno was ever nice to him, but so far this was his worst mood. Jaemin had been used to the other being moody and ticked off but Jaemin’s still trying not to piss Jeno more than he already is even though his mere existence seems to make Jeno mad.

 

 

Jaemin couldn’t seriously figure out why the blonde was being like that to him and him alone when he’s pretty sure he saw Jeno smiling and interacting with few of their classmates. Jeno might be reserved and unsociable, but he seems to know how to play nice when people approach him- Jaemin’s just an exception he suppose.

 

 

That thought alone would make Jaemin smile sometimes. It might be a bad thing but still he’s an exception, he’s special. He likes to think of it that way even if Donghyuck would call him a masochist sometimes.

.

 

He saw the older male passing by in his peripheral vision and heard their bedroom door slamming shut. It made him heave a sigh, it would be another night spent sleeping on the sofa since he was dang sure Jeno would never open up for him even if Jaemin begs him to.

 

 

The morning came just like that and Jaemin never had the urge to break his body into pieces when he woke up. His limbs were aching and his back felt numb. He woke up earlier than Jeno did but he couldn’t really do anything other than prepare some breakfast since their bedroom was still locked from the inside.

 

 

Thankfully, it was Saturday. No classes, no homeworks overdue, no loud professors yelling and cursing at everyone who couldn’t answer their questions, no books that teach little to no information about his course and most importantly, Jaemin didn’t have to deal with the noisy and crowd-filled corridors that he hated so much.

 

 

Jaemin hates socializing, and as much as he wanted to make friends so his boring and lonely phase of college life would finally end, he didn’t know how. He only became friends with Donghyuck because they were neighbors and their moms shoved them to each other, unfortunately their moms didn’t expect the disaster that both of them would cause in the future when they were still little babies. Too late to do something about it now.

 

 He was hoping that he would get close to his dorm mate since his brother told him that your dorm mate is your number one ally but Jaemin doesn’t think that’s possible with his own dorm mate.

 

 

Speaking of which, Jeno finally came out of the bedroom in his bed hair and tank top which made Jaemin’s jaw drop. Jeno seemed to be still in daze, scratching his neck and looking drowsy. Jaemin had to admit that he would cut a leg just to taste the feeling of being enveloped in that muscular arms of his dorm mate at least once in his life.

 

 

Jeno’s attention diverted to him and Jaemin tried to push the thoughts away as he continued frying some bacon and eggs for the both of them. Jeno doesn’t really eat the food the Jaemin cooks, in fact, Jaemin never saw Jeno eating inside their dorm and it worries him. Jaemin’s mom always told him that breakfast is the most important meal and that nobody should skip it so he wakes up early everyday to cook their breakfast- it’s just that Jeno never even look at the food served before dashing out of their dorm.

 

 

It looked like fate decided to be on Jaemin side today though because the blonde stumbled towards the small dining table located at their kitchen, the aroma of the food being cooked was inviting his empty stomach to be filled.

 

It shocked Jeno as much as it did to Jaemin when he sat himself and wordlessly waited for Jaemin to finish cooking. He originally planned on ignoring the younger male and everything associated to him but the smell was pretty tempting and Jeno never had a meal since last night.

 

 

Jaemin blinked at him, surprised at the new act, before he gathered himself together and turn his back from Jeno to put off the stove off and get the bacon and eggs out of the pan.

 

 

He placed them neatly on a plate before carefully serving them in front of Jeno with his hands shaking. Jaemin was well aware that he’s quite talented in cooking but cooking for a person is a thing and cooking for his hot-headed dorm mate is another. He seriously doesn’t want to die after getting beaten up by the other if ever his dish doesn’t taste good enough for Jeno’s liking.

 

 

The brunette hesitantly sat himself across the other boy, cautiously looking at Jeno’s face for any reaction while he almost immediately dug in and munched the food. Jaemin was left stunned when Jeno finished devouring half of what was on the table without muttering a single word, even burping right after.

 

 

Jeno caught him staring but he just couldn’t take his eyes off the older when he just witnessed Jeno finishing off the breakfast he cooked without snapping at him. Jeno blinked twice as their eyes met and Jaemin didn’t know what to say or what to do.

 

 

The silence was broken when Jeno cleared his throat and mumbled “Jaemin-ah.”

 

 

The younger of the two almost fell off his chair when he heard his name from Jeno’s lips, struggling to keep his heart calm. “W-what? Were the eggs s-salty? Was bacon bad? D-do I need to cook again?’ He panicked.

 

 

His eyes widened in shock when an ~~adorable~~ giggle slipped out of Jeno before he realized what he was doing and regained his stoic face. “Umm n-no. It was good. Thank you! I… I wont reject your offer to cook for me again though…”

 

 

Jaemin blinked once. Twice. Thrice.

 

 

“Jeno, are you sick? Are you drunk? DID THE ALIENS ABDUCT THE MODEL JENO  AND REPLACED HIM WITH HIS CLONE? WHO ARE YOU AND WHERE DID YOU HIDE LEE JENO’S BODY!” Jaemin screamed in horror.

 

 

Others might think he’d gone mad, or that he was kidding. But he wasn’t. He’s pretty sure the man sitting across his wasn’t Jeno. No it wasn’t his hot-headed, menopausal dorm mate. He wouldn’t say and do things like these if it was him.

 

 

His mind started wandering off, thinking how he could bring Jeno back, or at least retrieve his body from his clone- who was probably an alien from the outer space who came to conquer their planet. Before he could do that, he needed to escape from him at that very moment because damn the face of Jeno’s clone started contorting into a frown, his eyebrows furrowing and his eyes darkening. Jaemin was so ready to bolt out of the room.

 

 

“You know what, never mind! You’re such an idiot don’t ever talk to me again!” Jeno’s clone yelled, standing abruptly which made his chair crash the ground. With a huff, he stomped over the bedroom and slammed the door shut.

 

 

Okay. Maybe that wasn’t a clone at all, he sounded pretty much like Jeno. Maybe Jeno was just really in his menopausal stage that he’s starting to have dual personalities. Or maybe Jeno’s mood that morning was good FOR THE FIRST TIME EVER- and Jaemin just ruined it yet again.

 

 

_Great. He just lost his chance to get friends with his potential crush- or is he still just a potential crush?_

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“When Mark told me your roommate is bloody smart because they came from the same high school and Jeno topped their whole batch, I thought he was bluffing. But now that he called you an idiot, I ‘m starting to think he really is bloody smart.” Donghyuck nonchalantly commented without even looking at Jaemin as he hovered his mouse to press “play”. “Oh fuck the connection isn’t stable I’m damned.

 

“Wow you asked a lot about him”

 

“I’m not interested with him you hoe I just wanna know my bestfriend’s crush. Besides, his bestfriend is more like my type.”

 

 

Jaemin rolled his eyes at his new found friend who was busy playing Rules of Survival in his PC at 3am in the morning. His ~~crush~~ roommate named Mark Lee was nowhere to be found and so the -I-need-no one-but-I-heard-some-noise-from-my-window-im-scared-accompany-me-pls- boy Lee Donghyuck called him in the middle of the night and asked him to come over.

 

 

Jeno wasn’t around too so he decided that hanging out with his bestfriend would be a good idea. Or not.

 

 

He came all the way down to the second floor just to stand outside his dorm for 15 minutes waiting for Donghyuck to open up. When he finally decided open the damned door, Jaemin was greeted with curses coming from his saying that he it was Jaemin’s fault that he died on the game he was playing before he bashed his head with his keyboard repeatedly.

 

 

No Jaemin didn’t stop him, he even wish that he’d hit himself hard enough to knock him out.

 

 

The brunette may or may not have told Donghyuck about his dilemma with Jeno and ofcourse his bestfriend would leave an INTELLIGENT COMMENT about it.

 

 

“I’m your bestfriend you skunk. You should comfort me or like give me some advice, not agree with the person who just called me idiot.” He grimaced, scandalized at how he’s getting treated by the only two people he knew at that school. He reached for the pillow on Donghyuck’s bed before throwing it straight towards the slightly older male who squeaked in response.

 

 

“Fuck you Na! I died again because of you asshole!” Donghyuck furiously yelled, throwing his headphones down and spinning his chair to face Jaemin only to shoot him a pointed glare and raise his middle finger towards the laughing male. “Well maybe if you weren’t an idiot and insensitive , you would’ve became friends with by now.”

 

 

Jaemin’s laughter died down. He sighed sadly and laid on the mattress as he hugged another pillow. “I know I’m idiot you’ve stressed that enough since we were kids. But I can’t remember offending him for him to be this mean!” He groaned, frustrated at how he couldn’t figure out the root of Jeno’s anger.

 

 

The red-haired snorted. “If I know, you probably asked him insensitive questions the moment you met.”

 

 

Jaemin rose up and shoot Donghyuck a look of enlightenment. “Well… I asked him about the commercial where I saw him and asked about his modeling job, what he was doing here and if he’s a student in this school…”

 

 

“Oh shoot. You’re in deep shit. No wonder he hates so you much. You know Jeno hates being treated like a celebrity, he wants to be as lowkey as possible. Mark told me that Jeno never lived a normal life, like all girls in their school are going after him everywhere he went, he always missed school because of his work and it made him ineligible for the honors even though his grades were over the top. He probably hates it when someone treats him one and talks about his job.”

 

 

Jaemin felt sick to the core. He didn’t know Jeno feels like that, he was just thinking about how lucky he was to meet a celebrity in his new school and probably pissed Jeno since day one. The older might think he’s just like those girls in his past school and Jaemin hates that. Sure he’s crushing on Jeno, but it’s totally not his intention to make the other uncomfortable.

 

 

He chewed the insides of his cheek as guilt started to take over. He wanted to changed his and Jeno’s relationship now, at least he wanted to make friends with the older- if not more.

 

 

“Mark also said that Jeno’s naturally hot-headed, so he was just probably pissed when you thought he was already replaced by an alien just because he didn’t snap at you for 5 minutes. He was trying dude!” Donghyuck added.

 

 

Jaemin pouted at that. He seriously thought of the possibility that Jeno was abducted by aliens that time. It’s not his fault he kept on thinking about weird stuffs every now and then. “What should I do then? He really hates me now! His temper had worsen this week! He always glares at me! I feel like he’s this close to kicking me out of our dorm.”

 

 

Donghyuck paused and brought his hand on his chin to appear like he’s thinking and Jaemin wondered how his friends could be this shameless, blatantly pretending like he got a brain when Jaemin especially knows he doesn’t have one.

 

 

“Stop judging me you shit I can hear your thoughts.” Jaemin got creep out by this but the red-hair started talking again. “Well, why not cook for him again? Didn’t he tell you he’d like you to cook for him again?”

 

 

Jaemin considered the suggestion for a few moments before silently agreeing to it. Already mentally listing all the dishes that he would try and make for the older. Jeno seemed to like his cooking so he was hoping that it would open his heart for Jaemin.

 

 

He was just imagining how disgustingly cute and domestic they would look everytime he cooks for Jeno and the older would snake his arms around his waist while he’s doing something in the kitchen- but Hyuck’s annoying ringtone blasted through the room waking him up from his daydream, or night dream, whatever.

 

 

Donghyuck picked it up the moment he saw the caller ID and Jaemin couldn’t help but raise a brow when he heard Mark’s name from his bestfriend’s lips. “Yeah Mark-hyung? Who? What the fuck! Yes I’m with him-- yeah yeah I’ll tell him. Hang on--” Donghyuck directed his eyes on Jaemin while covering the phone which caught Jaemin worried. “Yah Na Jaemin! You need to go back to your dorm, like right now. Hurry up!” He commanded him as he stood and pulled Jaemin towards the door.

 

 

Jaemin tried to get out of his bestfriend strong grasp but Donghyuck wouldn’t budge. “Hey hey! Y’all should stop manhandling me! I’m supposed to sleep over here why are you kicking me out!” He complained with a whine. Seriously, people keep picking up on him just because he’s thin as a stick.

 

 

He saw the older rolling his eyes before shoving him out of the door of his dorm and into the empty corridors. “Jeno’s back in your dorm and Mark wanted you to help out. Just go!”

 

 

“Help out for what? He got his key---”

 

“Just fucking go!” Donghyuck yelled at him before he slammed the door on Jaemin’s face.

 

 

Jaemin stomped his foot loudly, not caring about Donghyuck’s neighbors before walking straight to the lift as he thought about the ways of how he could kill his friend without anyone noticing.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Jaemin’s heart dropped on the floor when he saw Jeno lying on the floor just by the door of their dorm. His face was full of small cuts, a bruise was forming on the side of his left eye and his lips were busted. He noticed Jeno’s bleeding knuckles too.

 

 

The brunette immediately ran to his aid, gasping when he saw the cuts closer. Jaemin turned to Mark who was leaning by the wall, looking like he’s about to pass out. Thankfully, Jaemin didn’t see any bruise or wound on Mark.

 

“He did it again.” Jaemin jumped a bit when Mark suddenly talked, opening his eyes and looking at Jaemin sadly which confused the younger. “We were drinking in a bar outside the campus and he was already pretty drunk. He told me he wanted to go to the comfort room and the next thing I knew, he was already fighting with three guys with his bare hands.”

 

 

 

“Does this happen often?” He asked as he checked Jeno’s bruised face gently.

 

 

He saw Mark shrugged. “Sometimes. Once in a while. Don’t get me wrong, Jeno doesn’t have violent tendencies. Unless.. Unless he sees someone getting harassed by others. His dad used to abuse his mother when he was a child until his mom filed a divorce and took him away. Jeno can’t stand seeing people getting hurt by others, he often get into fights in clubs because he always see those kinds of situations. This happened 2 times now this month alone.

 

 

Jaemin frowned upon hearing Jeno’s story. He looked down at the boy and grazed his thumbs over his cheeks which made him wince. “Why didn’t you take him to the hospital? This looks bad.”

 

 

“He’s qiute a popular person Jaemin. It would stir some news and that’s the last thing he wants right now.” Mark straightened his back and put his hands inside the pockets of his hoodie as he gave Jaemin a tight smile. “Take care of him yeah? Make him drink pain reliever for his headache too. And uhh, he’d surely like to eat something nice when he wakes up.” Mark instructed him before the older walked off, probably back to his own dorm.

 

 

Jaemin sighed. He didn’t know if he should wake Jeno up and make him walk inside their dorm or if he should just carry him. But then again, Jaemin can barely carry his luggage. How is he supposed to carry a full-grown man who’s buffer and leaner than he will ever be.

 

He contemplated for God knows how long until he realized that he could just swing Jeno’s arms on his shoulders so he could walk on his own weight. Jaemin struggled a bit before he succesfully managed to get Jeno to stand up and open the door for them to enter.

 

 

 

The younger of the two brought the raven haired towards their bedroom and dropped Jeno on his bed. Jaemin took the other’s shoes and jacket off, leaving his jeans and bloody damp shirt sticking on Jeno’s skin highlighting his perfect body which made Jaemin look away with a blush.

_Damn sins._

 

 

He took a fresh shirt out of Jeno’s closet before his shaking hands reached for the hem of Jeno’s shirt to pull it off him.

 

 

_Relax Jae. You need to do this. He’ll get sick if you leave him like this._

 

 

With his eyes shut, he pealed the damp shirt off and replaced it with the fresh shirt as fast as he can. He sighed in relief before he went to the bathroom to retrieve the medicine kit.

 

Jaemin sat at the bed and took out some cottons, betadine and bandages out of the kit. He tended on Jeno’s bleeding hands first. He cleaned off the blood and applied some betadine before bandaging them perfectly. Next, he carefully tended the small cuts and wounds on his face and put bandaids to those deep ones. He cleaned the blood around the corner of Jeno’ lips. The male hissed when he felt the sting but he fell asleep again. Lastly, Jaemin took the cold compress and filled it with ice before he got back to the room and placed it on Jeno’s swelling cheeks.

 

 

He sighed in relief after he’s done with everything, tucking Jeno inside the covers. He looked at the clock which said 6am in the morning. The sunlight was already slipping through the curtains of their room and Jaemin bets he wouldn’t be able to sleep at this point. He decided to exit the room and walked towards their kitchen to cook something for Jeno as he was reminded by what Mark told him.

 

 

Jaemin had never been drunk before so he just searched online what meal would be good for hangovers because Jeno would surely have one when he wakes up. He settled with a chicken noodle soup, some eggs and toasts with honey. He also brewed coffee in case Jeno would want to drink one.

 

 

It was already 7:30 when he finished everything. He took a quick shower, got dressed and did some of his homeworks on the dining room that’s due on Monday. Thankfully he doesn’t have a lot so he could enjoy his weekend without cramming.

 

_Yes taking care of Jeno must be what he meant when he said enjoy_. A part of his brain mocked him but he ignored it and continued working. Few moments later the door of the bedroom creaked open which made him look up.

 

 

A sleepy looking Jeno appeared at the doorway. His cheeks swelled down and the cuts visibly closed. He did a pretty clean job on them. If he didn’t just want to be an engineer, he could sidestep to medicine course he bets he could do better with that than how he was doing in engineering now.

 

 

He already expected that Jeno would still wake up early despite drinking the night before. Both of them are quite early birds and Jaemin thinks that’s the only thing they have in common. “Hey… I umm.. Are you feeling better now? I made chicken soup for b-breakfast..” he stuttered out.

 

 

Jeno smiled timidly and nodded before limping towards him. Jaemin cleared the table fast. Thankfully, the coffee and soup were still warm. He prepared the utensils and served the food.

 

 

They ate in silence until Jaemin heard the older clearing his throat. “Ugh.. Mark texted me that you were the one who took care of me and bandaged my wounds up. Thank you! The food is great too!” Jeno shyly muttered which caught Jaemin off guard. He never saw this side of Jeno before.

 

 

Jaemin smiled fondly. “No problem. You are my dorm mate so I kinda think it’s my responsibility… I wanted to talk to you too.”

 

 

“Yeah? About what?”

 

 

The younger brought the spoon that he was holding down before facing Jeno. “I-- I wanted to say sorry about the first time we met. Hyuck told me that you’re quite uncomfortable when people ask your celebrity life, or when people treats you as one outside your job. I always refer to you as the model Lee Jeno, I didn’t know you become pissed when I do that.”

 

Jeno looked at him blankly at first before he smiled brightly at Jaemin, his eyes turning crescents as he did. “You finally figured it out! Well that just gets into my nerves a lot. I’m sorry for treating you bad. First impressions always stay on my head.”

 

 

Jaemin nibbled on his bottom lip, still guilty. “Well yeah, I remember how annoyed you were when we first met.”

 

 

He heared the raven haired chuckle. “Well I already had a bad experience with the welcoming cheerleaders earlier that day. I was rushing towards the dorm to get away from them and saw you stumbling so I came to approach and offer some help but you fell off and I’m thankful I had a great timing. You turned and I thought you were cute but then--- but then you asked me about my job and I can’t blame you with that since that’s mostly the reaction I get so I asked you not to mention it but you asked me the same type of question again and I kind of labeled you as an annoying kid. Sorry about that.”

 

 

Jeno said a lot of things but Jaemin only managed to catch one phrase. **You were cute.**

 

 

He flushed a shade of crimson and looked down. “You said I was cute.” He shamelessly pointed out which painted the same color unto Jeno’s bruised up cheeks.

 

 

“I-- uhh.. yeah. Y-you still are--” He confessed, shy gazes were sent.

 

 

“So you have a crush on me?” Jaemin asked bluntly, a hint of mischief in his teasing smile.

 

 

Jeno’s brows visibly furrowed, a scoff escaped from his lips. “If I throw you out of this dorm right now, I think I wouldn’t look as irrational as I did before.”

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“Are you really not admitting your crush on me?” Jaemin tried once again in the middle of their movie marathon a month after, his insistent self never failed to irk Jeno.

 

 

They were sprawled on the floor at their living room, watching the pixar film Coco while indulging themselves with the sweet treat Jaemin made out of fruits and syrup. He had been experimenting on the food he makes these days and Jeno would admit that he’d never been blessed like this before.

 

 

Jeno kicked Jaemin’s leg which was on top of his using his other free leg, earning a groan of protest from the younger. “I still can’t get why are you so persistent in making me admit that.”

 

 

The brunette tried pulling more portion of the blanket they were sharing, but Jeno resisted and he is  obviously stronger than Jaemin is so Jaemin ended up with even lesser part. “Maybe because I want to date you dumbass.” he mussed nonchalantly.

 

 

Jeno’s eyes went from the TV to Jaemin in a span of a milisecond. He blinked at him twice and Jaemin made a face. “You--- I never knew what Donghyuck told me was right all along. Your ass is really whipped for me.” he commented with a proud grin.

 

 

Jaemin gaped. If you’ll tell him he gets to hear this from Jeno about a moth ago, Jaemin would never believe. Who would’ve thought his hot-headed dorm mate who snaps at him 24/7 would be this confident about Jaemin liking him now.

 

 

“He- HE DID NOT!” Jaemin gave out a shrill scream.

 

 

“Yes he did. And If I remember correctly you were already giving me heart eyes the first time we met.” Jeno replied as he bit the last strawberry from the stick the he was holding.

 

 

“Excuse me! That’s because you--” Jaemin stopped when Jeno glared at him, making him shut his mouth. “Okay maybe I do like you. But I’m not whipped! It’s just a simple crush because you’re good looking and all. I can replace you any minute.” He cockily answered making Jeno’s eyebrows furrow even more. “Come to think of it, that Chani guy from my Literature class is kinda cute- or that senior named Rocky who’s a member of the dance club! He’s a hottie.”

 

 

The older brought the plate of the snack down before sitting up. Jaemin thought he would yell at him and start a fight, but the next thing he knew, Jeno was already on top of him and looking straight into his eyes.

 

Jaemin visibly gulped as the streaks of moonlight coming from the outside of the window highlighted Jeno’s features in their dim living room. He looked amazing. Perfect.

 

 

His jet black hair was messy, his bangs were sticking on his forehead. His bruises now fully healed and his face flawless as ever. He got a scar on his left brow from the deep cut he got from the fight, but it made him look even more handsome if that’s even possible. Jaemin’s eyes travelled towards his mole on the side of his eye, it’s Jaemin’s favorite.

 

 

“Replace me? Darling you can’t, so don’t even try.” then he lowered his body, his lips now dangerously close to Jaemin’s ear. “Mine.” He whispered sending shivers down to Jaemin’s spine.

 

Then it happened. As soon as Jeno’s lips landed on Jaemin’s, he felt electricity shooting throughout his body. His hands found their way towards the older’s hair, running through the smooth raven locks. Jaemin wondered if Jeno endorse shampoo too.

 

 

Jeno’s arms were on his both sides, effectively trapping him. Not that he had plans to run away. His lips tasted like the strawberries he was eating awhile ago, and they were intoxicating.

 

 

They kissed for God know how long, only releasing each other when they felt the need for air. Jaemin could feel his lips all swollen, but he didn’t regret any of it

 

 

“Stop teasing and pissing me off will you?” Jeno mumbled as he got off Jaemin before rolling to his side, eyes closed.

 

 

Jaemin released a breathy laugh. “I didn’t knew you were the jealous type but if I’m getting the same reaction everytime I do that, I’d risk it. And I’m not yours were not together.” He teased more, even sticking a tongue out like the child he is.

 

 

Jeno cracked his eyes open and growled, shooting Jaemin daggers. “You are now. You’ve got no say in this, besides, you’re the one head over heels for me.”

 

 

“EXCUSE ME!”

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Helloooo! I'm back after like, a century. I know I'm slowing down again :( I've been writing this for two weeks and it's because I'm writing my research alongside with my fics. I also promised to update all my fics (expect take a bite of my heart, that's still on hold) if Nomin gets paired with the teasers and they did! So i'm updating all of them so wait for it! I'll probably starts a vampire au too, who knows :)
> 
>  
> 
> These days, the tags are so dry even though there are lots of nomin moments happening TTTT Author-nims please rise from the dead we miss youuu!
> 
> Talk to me on twt @xiuchenfinity
> 
> -ROS


End file.
